In recent years, use of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) have been applied for search-and-rescue missions, scientific research, mapping projects, and more. The UAVs may include payload equipment for the purpose of acquiring data related to deployment objectives, in which respective payload data is to be retrieved and/or otherwise received by mission control center(s) (e.g., a ground command center). The payload data may contain images (e.g., high resolution photos, multi-spectral images, thermal images, etc.), video (e.g., live-action, infrared video, etc.), and/or sensor data (e.g., barometric pressure, temperature, magnetic/electric field data, radar, etc.). In some examples, data retrieved and/or otherwise received by the UAVs may allow strategic planning before sending appropriate personnel and/or equipment to one or more points of interest.